Heating is used in many types of electronics processing, among them, conductive bonding using Anisotripic Conductive Film (ACF) or solder. A drawback, however, of heretofore known heating devices is that the heating is not localized. Rather, conduction and radiation heat the areas surrounding the device, potentially causing unwanted results.
For example, hot bar bonding methods for ACF film have been developed over time primarily for LCD screens. Peripheral heating has not been a problem in ACF bonding, because it has been primarily used in flat panel displays, e.g., Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs). The bonding tips used typically are solid metal pieces that can heat up large areas around the bond. Since the temperatures are usually high (typically 170–200° C.), these bonding tips are impractical for use in applications where the high temperatures may damage components near the bonding area. Accordingly, for new applications of ACF bonding such as adhering chips to boards or cables, application of heat to the entire surface could result in damage to or desoldering of other components of the board or cable.
There is accordingly a clearly-felt need in the art for a heating device that provides localized heat while minimizing conductive and radiant heating of surrounding areas.